


A Night at the Library

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Giles stayed overnight at the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Library

Sometimes Giles stayed overnight at the library. Long hours of research and trying to keep the world going and what have you. 

“You know what they say about vampires and a public school library,” Buffy argued. “I don’t wanna find your insides scattered all over your dusty books. Get your research on at home, where it’s safe.” 

So, tonight, upon a persistent demand from his slayer, he decided to treat himself to a home cooked meal and catch up on some reading. 

Turning off the lights in his office, he noticed a crossbow Buffy had forgotten on the table. He put it back in its place inside the book cage. If it wasn’t for that tiny shift, Giles wouldn’t have noticed the figure huddled in the corner. With a squint, he was able to make out Xander’s sleeping face in the dark, half hidden under a thin blanket. 

A long pondering stare before he headed back to his office, turned on the lights and seized a book.

Sometimes Giles stayed overnight at the library.


End file.
